This invention relates to catheter devices and more particularly to urethral catheters that self-lubricate when inserted into a urethra.
Patients who have no incontinence but have difficulty urinating have been trained by urologists to use catheters which are self-inserted. Self-inserting catheters enhance mobility of the patient when compared to permanent catheters as the latter is associated with recurring intransigent urinary tract and bladder infections.
The self-inserting catheters currently available for home care patients are very uncomfortable for the patient during insertion. Further, due to this uncomfortable insertion, the patients tend to empty their bladders with less than ideal frequency. Another drawback to the currently available self-inserting catheters is that these catheters tend to be reused, resulting in frequent bladder infection.
Prior to insertion the self-inserting catheters are lubricated at their tip with e.g. K-Y Lubricating Jelly. Unfortunately no matter how much lubricating jelly is applied, it is wiped off by the urethra as the catheter is advanced. For example, the distance the catheter has to traverse to enter the bladder is of the order of ten inches. After the first one or two inches, the insertion end of the catheter is essentially dry. As a result, continued advancement of the catheter is both painful and resistant to movements. Catheter designers have attempted to overcome this resistance is by increasing the stiffness of the catheter to resist kinking as it is advanced into the urethra. A catheter with increased stiffness is less flexible further adding discomfort to the patient.